No and Uh Huh
by celrock
Summary: Tommy tells us of the first time he ever said Chuckie's first word to the grown ups. Story takes place after the events of, "The First Word," and "The Camping Trip," and before the events of, "The Checkup," and "The Washington DC Story." Story is told from Tommy's POV, enjoy!


Author's Note: I was bored, and my nephew Zack is constantly saying, "No," and, "Uh huh," to the grown ups, once again, inspiring another story to come out of me, where we see one of the original Rugrats, doing the same thing. So, let's have it, and I hope you enjoy this little one-shot!

No and Uh Huh

Summary: Tommy tells us of the first time he ever said Chuckie's first word to the grown ups. Story takes place after the events of, "The First Word," and "The Camping Trip," and before the events of, "The Checkup," and "The Washington DC Story." Story is told from Tommy's POV, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. No OC's will be appearing in this story.

Tommy POV

It happened a couple of days after I came back from that camping trip I went on with grandpa, Bobby, and his uncle Ted. On this camping trip, I gotted poisoned, after crawling through something called ivy that made me all itchy, and eating some fish on a stick that left my tummy feeling all funny, giving me that diary stuff. I still wasn't feeling all that great when it all happened. I had been taking a nappy, when my mommy came to wake me up. I wasn't too happy about being waked up, as I didn't feel good, and just, wanted to be left alone, but the growed ups thought differently.

"Come on Tommy, it's time for dinner." Said my mommy, as she turndid on the lights and I sat up in bed, pulling down the covers and staring at her.

"No!" I shouted, taking myself by surprise, as well as my mommy.

"No, oh my gosh Tommy, you just said your second word! But even so, you still need to go eat some dinner." Said my mommy.

"No!" I shouted again, as I pulled the covers back up over my head, hoping she'd get the hint that I didn't want to eat, I only wanted to sleep.

"Come on sweetie, you need to eat something. Even if you just have some chicken broth and some yogurt, will you at least settle for that?" My mommy asked me.

I thought about it for a minute, before throwing the covers off of me, and finding some way to respond, as I knew my firstest word to the growed ups, wasn't going to work in this situation. Then, I surprised myself once again, using a word I had heardid Kimi use a few times to the growed ups.

"Uh huh?" I replied, as I finally stood up, noticing that rumbly feeling in my tummy, not the I'm hungry kind, the, I've gots to go potty and it's gonna be diary kind if I don't go now.

Thinking fast, I ran out of the room down to the bathroom where I just barely made the potty in time. Sure enough, I was right, as the food poisons took over me again, causing the liquid poop to go off into the potty again. Once the smelly stuff quit coming out, I went downstairs, where I was seated in my booster seat at the table, and the yogurt and soup were placed in front of me.

I ated it, even though I wasn't all that hungry. Then, as I was taking my last bite of yogurt, I overheard Reptar on the TV in the other room.

"Reptar!" I cried excitedly.

"You wanna go watch Reptar? You can only watch one episode, as it will soon be bedtime." Said my mommy, as the phone rang. She went and picked it up.

"Oh hello Kira." My mommy said into the phone, which toldid me she was talking with Chuckie's mommy.

While she was occupied with the phone, I hopped down from my seat and went into the living room, where I founded Reptar on the TV, and Dilly watching it. I sat down on the floor next to him and watched with him. At a mercial, Dilly asked me a question.

"How are you feeling Tommy?" Dil asked.

"Crummy." I replied.

"Well, for someone who feels pretty crummy from getting poisoned, you sure do look pretty happy." Said Dil.

"That's cuz I said my second word to the growed ups." I replied.

"What was that?" Dil asked me.

"No, which was Chuckie's firstest word." I replied.

"It was?" Dil asked, obviously forgetting all about how that went down.

"Oh that's right Dilly, you might not member cuz you were kind of little when we went to Paris." I said.

"What happened?" Dil asked.

"Well, Chuckie's daddy almost married this mean lady named Coco, thanks to Angelica, but Chuckie stopped the wedding by saying his firstest word, No, to the growed ups, causing Coco to run away and Chuckie's daddy to marry the mommy he's gots now, getting a little sister Kimi." I replied.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. I think I even thought Angelica was bad for doing what she did." Said Dil.

"Yep, you did." I said, as the Reptar TV show came back on.

As the show was ending, I started to not feel so good again, running off to the potty as soon as it was over. I was only hoping these poisons would only go away soon, I was tired of not feeling well.

Once mommy had me and Dilly ready for bed, she let me pick out a bedtime story from the bookshelf.

"Want this book?" My mommy asked, holding up the Curious George Bakes a Cake book.

"No." I replied.

"Ok, how about this one?" My mommy asked, as she held up some book with a cat on the cover, with a house behind it.

"No." I replied.

"Ok sweetie, how about this one?" My mommy asked, as she picked up the third book, this one had Reptar's picture on the cover, and the moon and stars were out, telling me it was the Goodnight Reptar book.

"Uh huh." I replied.

"Ok, come on then kids, it's time for your bedtime story." My mommy said, as she sat down in the rocking chair with the book, and me and Dilly climbed into her lap and she read it to us.

After she finished reading to us, she put Dil into his crib and tucked me into bed, told us goodnight, shutting out the lights and leaving the room, leaving the door open a crack, so I could easily get out to use the potty if I needed to, and Dil immediately fell asleep, while I lay there awake for a little while, thinking.

Maybe I felt pretty crummy, but I was also pretty proud of myself too. I said more to the growed ups, and on that day, I said Chuckie's firstest word to the growed ups. I couldn't wait to get all better so I could see him again and tell him what I had done.

End of Tommy POV

The End

Author's Note: In case you guys never noticed, in a few season 7 episodes with Kimi, you can actually hear her saying, "Uh huh," to Kira or Chaz, mostly though, to Kira, which is where I came up with that bit in my story. And come to think of it, I find that kind of funny, to see Chuckie saying, "No," while Kimi says, "Uh huh," to the adults. And yes, in real life, my nephew Zack says those words a lot, so thought I'd write this little one-shot about when Tommy started saying those words to the grown ups. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it, and I will do my best, to put some more chapters, of "The OC's of Celrock and Boris Yeltsin," up later on today.


End file.
